Come For Me
by LiteraryDinosaur
Summary: Emma is bored, restless and sexually frustrated. Regina is stuck at work late for the third night in a row and Emma decides she has to take her own desire in to her own hands, literally. Pure porn.
1. Chapter 1

**Come For Me.**

 **I own nothing except my mistakes.**

Emma looked at the clock on her bedside table and sighed. 10.04pm. It was the third night in a row that Regina would been home late, and if Emma didn't know that she was working in her office she'd probably have thought her wife was having an affair. It had been up to her to feed their growing boy and make sure his homework and teeth were done before bed. He may have been almost sixteen now, but Regina was still adamant that he was her little boy, and that was why his bedtime was never later than 9.30pm; if Emma were to keep him awake longer and Regina found out she wouldn't hear the end of it for weeks and that was not a risk she was willing to take.

So, dejectedly, she had been reclined on their bed for thirty minutes, alternating between trying to read a book and playing games on her phone while waiting for any sign from Regina that she was coming home. So far she hadn't heard from her wife in hours, and although that wasn't unusual at this time of year, it still sucked. 10.15pm came and went and Emma was bored, restless, and sexually frustrated... they hadn't had sex in three days, after all. She couldn't pinpoint the moment that she became dependant on other people for entertainment, sexual or not, but it had happened some time in the five years that she had been in Storybrooke.

Having had enough, Emma rolled off the bed and headed out of the bedroom. She gently padded towards their son's room, and when she heard the telltale sounds of his snoring, she padded back to her bedroom, closing the door gently behind her. She had begged Regina for a lock on the bedroom door, but Regina had stated that she didn't want secrets in her house, and that people would just have to knock before entering. Besides, she never wanted Henry to be unable to get to them were they ever to forget to unlock the door before falling asleep.

It wasn't long before the Sheriff had stripped down and slipped her flannel pyjama shirt on over her head. Well, it was more like a flannel nightie because it did stop mid-thigh which meant that Emma could get away with wearing it and a pair of underwear underneath. Tonight, however, she decided that she was going to forego the underwear in preparation for a little fooling around before her wife got home.

Emma sat back on their bed with her back against the headboard, her legs stretched out in front of her and crossed at the ankle. At first she wasn't even sure if she wan't to do anything without Regina; she'd rarely had to take care of herself since falling in to bed with Regina the first time five years ago, but there were still the very rare occasions that she couldn't wait for her wife.

Apparently tonight was going to be one of those occasions.

Emma uncrossed her ankles and spread her legs just enough to slip her hand between her thighs. She had to hold in a moan as her cold fingertips made their first swipe up her warm pussy. She needed this more than she first thought and so she brought her legs up so her feet rested flat on the bed, her thighs wide open. She felt a little awkward at first, but once she reasoned with herself that she would hear Henry if he were to wake up because his sleepy footsteps were heavier than an elephant, she allowed the arousal and pleasure to take her over fully.

She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the headboard, conjuring up images of Regina in various states of undress and positions. As she thought about her wife, one of her hands undid the first few buttons of hew pyjamas before pulling it open enough to reveal her breasts, while the other hand dragged fingers through already wet folds. This time she did let out a small moan. She pinched one of her hardening nipples, enjoying the slight pain that it caused. Pain had always been something she and Regina had experimented with in the bedroom. They had learnt to trust each other enough not to intentionally cause unbearable pain, and they always made sure they were aware of the safe word before beginning, which, incidentally, was apples.

Emma spread her legs further apart, causing herself to open up completely to anyone who happened to be looking. With her eyes still closed and one hand still teasing her nipple, she slipped two of her fingers from her other hand inside herself, groaning at how good it felt. She had never been the type of girl to cum from penetration alone, but she did enjoy the feel of it before it became too much and she needed stimulation on her clit to push her over the edge. She didn't want to fall over the edge though. At least, not yet, anyway. She would save that for when her Queen was home.

She pumped her fingers in and out slowly at first before increasing the speed. Images of Regina fucking her with her fingers were playing through in her mind, causing her to pump harder and faster. Before long she added a third finger and moaned at how tight she was around her own fingers. She was wet, _extremely wet_ , but she knew she had to hold off climaxing until Regina got home, so she continued to fuck herself while flicking her hard nipples, alternating between the pair.

She didn't know how long she'd been there, her legs bent and spread wide open, her glistening pussy on full display with her fingers fucking herself roughly. But when she heard a moan that she was sure didn't come from her, she paused and looked up with surprise, realising that she'd been there long enough for her love to come home. She locked eyes with Regina, noticing the woman's eyes were almost completely black and her face was flushed, and Emma couldn't help but blush herself. She had meant to tease herself a little before her wife got home, then hopefully convince her wife to make love with her. Apparently she got a little carried away, and there she was, on full display to her wife who had walked in to their bedroom silently and closed the door behind her.

'Don't stop.' She heard Regina whisper. She spent another few seconds looking at her wife. She had taken her shoes and coat off downstairs, apparently, and now stood inside their bedroom in just her stockings- which would be why Emma didn't hear her, and dress. She nodded once before starting to fuck herself again, but this time slowly, her eyes locked on Regina's until Regina started looking down Emma's body.

Emma watched Regina watch her, and somehow that only increased her arousal. They had never done this before; Emma had only ever masturbated when Regina wasn't home, and when they were together they were quite capable of fucking each other. But, as Regina watched her, Emma knew that this was something that they were both clearly enjoying and she had the feeling that it wouldn't be a one time occurrence.

Emma increased her speed again, pushing into herself with more force, causing a surprised moan from Regina. She could see by her wife's eyes and her skin just how aroused she was, and that only made Emma fuck herself harder. After a few minutes, she heard Regina speak again, ever so softly.

'O-on your clit.'

And Emma knew exactly what she wanted. She wanted to watch Emma make herself cum. She slowly withdraw her fingers from inside herself and watched as Regina moved forward a few steps, stopping a few feet away from the end of the bed. With one hand massaging a breast, she used the other to swipe a few fingers over her exposed clit. She knew that her pussy was glistening, and she knew that Regina could see everything, and she was sure she had never felt so aroused in her life. Using her thumb and pointer finger she pinched the swollen nerve bundle, causing herself to gasp in pleasure. She also heard a deep, guttural sound coming from her wife. She rubbed her fingers over her clit a few times, moaning quietly for Regina's pleasure, before she heard Regina's newest orders, a little firmer this time.

'Cum for me.'

'Of course, my Queen.' Emma replied.

She stopped massaging her breast and slid that hand down her body towards her other hand. While she continued to rub her clit, bringing herself closer to her orgasm, she roughly shoved two fingers from her other hand inside herself, letting out a quiet, 'fuck.' Before long she could feel herself tighten around her fingers before wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her entire body. Never had she cum so hard after fucking herself, and she knew that it had everything to do with the way Regina's eyes were glued to her wide open pussy.

'Fuck, Regina.' She ground out around the final waves of pleasure. She watched Regina until their eyes connected again, and she could see the desire in the near black of Regina's eyes. Keeping their eyes locked, Emma removed the two fingers that were inside her and brought them up to her lips.

'Your Majesty.' She said with a nod before putting them in her mouth and sucking off her own juices. She heard a sharp intake of breath before her name was said, and then the last thing she heard before Regina launched at her was, 'Fuck me now, Miss Swan.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Come With Me**

 **I own nothing except my mistakes.**

'Fuck me now, Miss Swan.' Regina demanded, as she all but launched herself at her wife. What she expected when she got home was a hot bath, something to eat, and perhaps if she were lucky, a foot rub. What she got, however, was something she didn't know she needed until she watched it... her wife masturbating in front of her, her glistening pussy on full display.

She felt the zipper on her dress slide down her back and she could tell that Emma was just as impatient to get her naked as she herself felt. She knew that Emma was going to struggle to get the dress off, so to save awkwardness she rolled off the bed and stood to her full height. There was desire coursing through her whole body, there had been since the moment she opened their bedroom door, and she didn't want to deny herself the pleasure that she required for longer than necessary. She locked her eyes on Emma's as she took her arms out of her dress and pushed it down her body, conscious not to let it bunch at the floor. Once she had it off she threw it gently at the chaise lounge chair, sparing it a quick glance to make sure it landed smoothly. There were some habits she would never be able to change, after all.

As she turned back to Emma she saw Emma's eyes rake her up and down. She had chosen her lacy red underwear that morning, even though she knew that she was going to be stuck in her office all day, and she was never more glad that she had chosen them. She stuck her fingers in the hem of her stockings and slowly pulled them down, leaving them pooled at her feet on the floor - she didn't mind so much about them.

'Enjoying the show, Sheriff?' She asked, her voice laced with husk.

She watched as Emma nodded, blue eyes still taking in every inch of her body. As she watched Emma watch her, her confidence started to grow again and she ran her hands down her stomach and over the apex of her thighs. She noticed Emma's eyes grow a little wider, the blue a little darker, and so she ran her hands back up her body and rested them on her still-covered breasts. She started massaging her breasts after a moment, letting out a small moan for Emma's benefit, and she knew that it worked when Emma ripped her own flannel shirt off and her hands flew to her own breasts, a nipple in each hand.

With her own pleasure growing by the minute, Regina guessed that Emma's was the same, despite her orgasm not ten minutes earlier. She reached her hands behind her and in moves much too swift for Emma to ever accomplish, she unhooked her bra and allowed it to fall down her body and to the floor – another item she didn't mind leaving until the morning. The cool air penetrated her already hard nipples and by the look on her wife's face, it was taking a lot of reserve for her not to take them in to her mouth. She noticed that Emma had moved forward on the bed so she was nearly on the end of it, as close to Regina as she could get without actually falling off the bed. Regina let her eyes linger down Emma's body until the settled on the bare skin between her open thighs, complimentary of the fact that Emma had her legs underneath her and was sitting back on her heels, her knees wide apart to support herself better.

The sight of Emma's open pussy again sent an impossible amount of arousal through Regina's body and before she knew what she was doing, one hand slid down her body and in to her wet panties. She rubbed a finger through her wet lips, her eyes watching Emma the whole time. Touching herself was not something that Regina ever did, both in the company of another person or alone. But, the fact that Emma had done it while she watched and how aroused it made her, she thought that perhaps Emma would like the same opportunity. She watched as Emma's hands moved between them, and then she felt the warm fingertips on her skin just above her panties. She nodded at the question in Emma's eyes, and then watched as Emma slowly slid her panties down her legs. Soon they were joining her other garments on the floor and Regina gave them all a push to the side with her foot.

Now she was standing naked in front of her wife, one hand tweaking her nipple, the other hand running a gentle finger through her swollen folds. She never thought she would ever touch herself in front of her wife, but then again, she never thought she would open their bedroom door to see Emma masturbating in full view. She added a second finger to the one already sliding up and down her slit and she watched as Emma shifted slightly on the bed in response. She was turning Emma on, that much was obvious, and if she were honest with herself, she was actually enjoying herself.

After a few moments she spread her legs a little wider, causing her very wet and very swollen lips to open more. The cool air hitting her hardened clit and wet entrance gave her goosebumps. Slowly, she pushed her two fingers inside herself, stilling them when they were all the way in, filling her up. She watched as Emma inched further still, dangerously close to the edge of the bed.

'Would you like something?' Regina asked, a smirk on her lips. She noticed Emma swallow before darting her tongue out to lick the side of her upper lip, the very same spot that Regina's scar was.

'Do you want me to continue?'

At Emma's insistent nod, Regina pulled her fingers out of herself slowly before pushing them back in harder. She continued doing this while her other hand was busy rolling her erect nipples, alternating between her breasts. She could feel herself getting closer to the edge, and although she desperately needed the release, she wasn't quite ready to finish their night. She stilled her hands and revelled in the slight whimper she heard from her love.

'Lay on your back with your head towards me.' She demanded and watched as Emma did what she was told without question. When Emma was in position, she spoke again, 'Now, move towards me so your head is off the bed slightly.' Again, she watched as Emma did what was asked of her, and she was happy that it was done without question because as brave as she was feeling, she wasn't sure she would be able to explain what she wanted without turning a nice shade of red.

When Emma looked like she was settle, Regina took her fingers out of her soaked pussy and gently traced them over Emma's parted lips.

'Do you want some of this?' She asked, taking her fingers away from Emma's lips and putting them in her own mouth. When Emma nodded, Regina took a few small steps forward and hoped that her intent was clear. She knew the moment that Emma's eyes widened and darkened as much as they would that her intent was indeed loud and clear. She stood so her pussy was above Emma's upturned face, her knees against the bed to steady herself, and when she first felt Emma's tongue dart out and swipe at her, she had to lean forward slightly to place her hands on the bed to keep herself upright. She widened her feet, which brought her down lower, closer to Emma's mouth, and she was rewarded instantly with Emma's tongue pushing inside of her.

'Ungh, Emma.' She moaned, her eyes clenching shut through pure pleasure. She was once again rewarded as Emma pushed her tongue in to her, tasting as much as she could get.

The pleasure was taking over her body and she had the sudden desire for Emma to experience the pleasure too. Drawing as much concentration as she could, she focused all her energy on flicking her wrist in Emma's general direction, and the moment that she did she watched as Emma's hips bucked upwards.

Before Emma could question her she stated, 'Magic, dear. Completely safe... just enjoy.'

She felt Emma's arms warp around her thighs to bring her even lower, and she had to bite her lip to stop herself from screaming out as Emma's lips found her swollen clit. Apparently Emma had the same problem, but instead of stifling her scream, she allowed Regina's pussy to muffle it, which caused immense vibrations through both of them. She knew that Emma was feeling everything that she was, and so as Emma continued to fuck her with her tongue, alternating between her opening and her clit, she watched as Emma's body writhed in pleasure on the bed.

Finally the pleasure was becoming too much for Regina and she was having a hard time keeping herself upright. She leaned forward a little and took both of Emma's nipples between her fingertips, squeezing and rolling gently. She was only moments away from her orgasm, so she whispered, 'Cum with me' as she threw her head back, and cum they both did.


End file.
